guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BigAstro
My Talk Page Grim death http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Special:Log&type=delete&page=:N/Mo_supreme_minion_master it was, and did — Skuld :Sorry, put it on my watchlist before your edit and didn't notice that you removed it from the untested builds category. Should my comment be removed from his talk page? BigAstro 14:53, 18 September 2006 (CDT) insc plat blade You can get them. — Skuld 20:08, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Hi Not much on your talk page eh? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 12:26, 15 July 2007 (CDT) undo because it needed to be moved Just my opinion, when you undo something to be moved, you put it in the article it belongs or at least notify the anon that it was incorrectly placed in the wiki and ask them to copy it to the correct place. -- Xeon 08:54, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I was considering leaving a message for the anon, but the quest article already mentions the note I removed. If I notice that contributor keeps doing it, I would probably make them aware of the proper placement of notes like that. BigAstro 08:58, 22 July 2007 (CDT) beastiary skill updates Make sure you drop the caps with "Skills Used" to Skills used" and "Items Dropped" to Items dropped". -- Xeon 13:12, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Does that go for "Normal Mode" and "Hard Mode" as well? I was doing those according to the style guide example, even though it goes against the typical policy of using lower case. BigAstro 13:19, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::I have no idea at all, they are in-game quotes so im not sure and i cant find any discussion. I have just left them alone when doing s&f on beast articles. All Elite, Unique, the two above i mentioned, i have dropped to lower case. -- Xeon 13:26, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::I wasn't really paying attention to "Skills used" vs "Skill Used" and was just leaving it whichever way it was, but I will start fixing those as I go through. I wasn't planning to work on the items sections at all though, nor boss articles (the only place where Elite should appear). BigAstro 14:42, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Wish Granted That was my wish too, and it came true! Now we practicaly have favor all of the time!--Jafar The Swift 18:00, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Practically? Last I checked (hour or 2 ago) we had a day and a half of favor, which still rises on a constant basis from people doing SS/LB farming --Gimmethegepgun 18:06, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Lol, I forgot I even had that there still. Guess it's time to update the user page. I am enjoying the new system, but I don't think it was Anet's intention for favor to be building up like this. BigAstro 18:13, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Vandal reverting Good job, either you're super-fast or I've lost my touch. >.> (T/ ) 21:59, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Boo yah! BigAstro 22:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) By the way, that is a very creative Builds section you have. May I suggest adding Echo for maximum flexibility. Nothing like Echo-chaining "Optional". (T/ ) 22:04, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Heh, those templates have been sitting forever. I intended to start posting my own builds back when this wiki still had a builds section, but I never got around to it. At this point, the page would look barren to me without them so they'll probably stay forever. BigAstro 22:06, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Borlis Pass It's worth having the note there about the last three storm beacons because it happens that people make the mistake. I certainly did; when the snow didn't melt I went to the end of the mission to light the beacons so it'd melt because of the note I edited, and thus failed the bonus. Is there a necessity to remove my cautionary note? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.168.22.44 ( ) }. :Yes, it's not something you need to specifically avoid to complete the bonus. Notes like that are usually reserved for things that aren't obvious or might be inadvertently triggered, but at the point you're talking about you have already completely missed the bonus - there's no need to state that if you finish the mission then you can't go back and do the bonus. Your note will only confuse people who aren't familiar with the mission. BigAstro 14:41, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)